ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy No Legs
Daddy No Legs is a Dragon Hunter, who is responsible for transporting prisoners to "The Pit." Instead of legs, he has a spider-mech, with his right eye missing. History Iron & Stone Once Kai, Jay, and Zane were captured by Iron Baron, Daddy No Legs informs him that they had captured them by surprise as seen in Firstbourne. Shortly after Iron Baron has him transport the Ninja to The Pit, where of which they are pitted against Slab, a Dragon of Earth. Radio Free Ninjago After Iron Baron learns of the Ninjas' secret of having Elemental Powers, he tells the Dragon Hunters that they will go hunt Dragons. As they are preparing Daddy No Legs confronts Cole and Wu, whom of which are trying to ride the turret on top of the Dieselnaut. Seeing this, Daddy No Legs says that he will refuse to hunt with no "Dangerbuff," due to their apparent incapability to shoot a turret correctly. Shortly after this, Wu quickly makes a remark that causes Daddy No Legs to walk off. Later in the episode, as they're waiting for the Wind Dragon to show up, Chew Toy invites Cole, and Wu to come to sit with Daddy No Legs, Jet Jack, Heavy Metal, and Arkade. As they sit and talk about Heavy Metal's Dragonbone Blade and the Firstbourne, it's revealed that Daddy No Legs can actually dis-attach from his spider-leg contraption. Shortly after, the Wind Dragon shows up, he quickly proceeds to get back on to his spider-legs, and orders Cole, and Wu to get to the turret, which Cole and Wu miss on purpose to free the Ninja, thus causing him to get mad at Cole, and justifying his reason why no "Dangerbuff" should be allowed to shoot a turret. He then proceeds to bring the Ninja back into the jail cell in the back of the Dieselnaut to ensure they don't escape, and orders Cole and Wu to get a move on it so the wind dragon doesn't escape. How to Build a Dragon Daddy No Legs and Muzzle transported the Ninja back to Dead's End. He later told Cole that he needs him. When the Hunters prepare for their feast, they were encountered by "Firstbourne." When they fought back, the real Firstbourne came and attacked them. They found Cole and Wu teaming up with the Ninja and Daddy No Legs ordered the others to attack them. Iron Baron later told them to hunt for the Ninja. The Gilded Path Daddy No Legs and Muzzle both find Heavy Metal, who appeared to have captured the Ninja and Wu. He greets Heavy Metal, telling her that he will help take the Ninja back to Iron Baron. Heavy Metal refuses, telling them to leave. Daddy No Legs obeys, until Muzzle stops him, pointing at Teen Wu, muttering about how he looks taller. No Legs agrees, saying that the last time they saw him, he was in a disguise. Muzzle continues to complain until Daddy No Legs orders Heavy Metal to wait until they could work out what was going on. Kai then pulled up a chain, knocking Muzzle and Daddy No Legs over. Daddy No Legs is knocked off his spider legs and tied up with Muzzle. He declares that Heavy Metal is no better than the Oni and that she will pay for what she did. The Ninja then leaves the pair of Hunters tied up. Two Lies, One Truth The other Hunters, led by Iron Baron, find Muzzle and Daddy No Legs tied up. Daddy No Legs tells Iron Baron that Heavy Metal and the Ninja were to blame. Iron Baron then orders them to hunt them down. The Weakest Link Daddy No Legs hears that Iron Baron says whoever captures Faith will take her place. Later, Wu jumps on the Dieselnaut and quickly knocks Daddy No Legs off it. Saving Faith After the Hunters captured Faith and the Ninja, they feasted around a campfire. Faith brought up that Iron Baron doesn't need them after he gains the armor. Wu suddenly broke free and fought the Hunters. He agreed he would go with Iron Baron to get the armor, and the rest of the Hunters stayed behind to discuss whether to believe the Marooned Ninja. Lessons for a Master While the Ninja are tied up, the Hunters started arguing. Jet Jack releases the Ninja and tells them they would go after Wu and Iron Baron. However, their journey ends when they see a bridge has been destroyed. They see the Firstbourne and try to flee, but after seeing Wu, they were relieved to know Iron Baron is gone. They watched as the Ninja used the Dragons to travel to Ninjago. Endings Faith told Wu and Misako about what happened in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The Oni attacked the realm and the Hunters try to defend themselves with the help of the Dragons, but only Faith and Firstbourne managed to escape. Appearances *70652 Stormbringer ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 9: Hunted *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *89. "The Gilded Path" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Season 10: March of the Oni *98. "Endings" (flashback) Trivia *His name is a pun on Daddy Long Legs, a type of spider. *His legs use a similar build to the one of Spy Clops from the ''LEGO Agents 2008 line, which was later reused for Cyrus Borg and Cezar from the LEGO Nexo Knights line. *His minifigure is exclusive to 70652 Stormbringer. *He uses the same hairpiece as Nadakhan, Ultra Violet, Richie, and General Magmar from Nexo Knights. *In the episode, "Radio Free Ninjago," it is shown he can detach from his spider legs, appearing without a bottom half. *His name is never said in the show. Gallery 70652 Daddy No Legs.jpg|As a minifigure DaddyNoLegsS9.jpg MoS88 Attack.png Faith'sfriends.png You have friends here.png Daddy No Legs and Muzzle are drinking.png de:Beinloser Jäger Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni